


Next on Lanaville

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark Tells the Truth, Community: wednesday100, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meteor Mutant Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: All the revelations





	Next on Lanaville

**Author's Note:**

> July 23 2003

"I'm an alien. A big _gay_ alien", Clark pouted.

"I'm in love with Clark, and he doesn't even notice me," Chloe added.

"I'm destined to be my father's son, in every horrible way," Lex revealed megalomaniacally.

"I'm just a good old boy..." Jonathan piped in.

"I'm the devil. No, really." Lionel purred.

"I never get to say everything I wa ----" Pete tried to interject.

"I'm worried about my big, gay, alien son," Martha said, lovingly.

"I probably won't be invited to the reunion," Lucas confided.

"Damn, I broke a nail!" Lana cried.

"Awwwwww," everyone else in Langville responded


End file.
